Fire Emblem: Awakening Oneshots
by Bringer Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: A small collection of Fire Emblem one-shots, mostly yaoi and yuri.
1. Cordelia, Chrom X Male Avatar, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Chrom/Male Avatar  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Notes: I don't know why I wrote this... it made me feel bad for Cordelia and made me realize that I liked her a lot more than I thought I did...  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Fire Emblem: Awakening"

**Cordelia**

A small sigh leaves soft pink lips as she watches him from across the camp.

She knows that it is never meant to be, but it is harder to get her heart to realize that.

He is a prince – practically the exalt – and there is no way that he will choose her to be his bride.

Not when she has let so many of her sisters die.

And definitely not with the way he is always looking at their tactician.

Yes, she has seen the way the two men look at each other.

It is strange at first and she is sure that she is imagining things, but the looks are there.

It is painful to watch them when she first realizes it, but as she watches on, she realizes how much love is in those fleeting glances.

And as she watches them she grows fond of the moments when she catches them staring.

The two fight so beautifully together; they share so much trust.

It is getting hard to picture either one of them with someone else.

She is trying to get over him.

She doesn't want to get in between them.

But she will continue to watch him – them.

To help protect the beautiful love they share.

THE END


	2. Proposal, Chrom X Male Avatar, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Chrom/Rohin (Male Avatar)  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Rohin is my the name of my male avatar so yeah...  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Fire Emblem: Awakening"

**Proposal**

"Where is he?" Rohin muttered as he paced in front of his tent.

He had something important that he wanted to ask Chrom and the other had promised to meet him after patrolling; he was now over an hour late.

Normally Rohin would have gone on patrol with him – he hated to think of what could happen to the prince without him there, but because of the nerves that had built up on relation to the question that he so desperately want to ask Chrom, he thought it would be better if he just stayed at the camp.

Now he was really regretting that decision.

Fortunately for Rohin's poor heart, it was now that he heard footsteps and the clanking of armor getting closer and as he turned he was relieved to see Chrom jogging toward him.

Rohin let out a sigh as he waited for the prince to reach him.

"Sorry… Rohin…" Chrom panted as he doubled-over, resting his hands on his thighs to try and catch his breath.

Rohin shook his head, just glad to see that the other was alright, "What happened?"

Chrom took a few more breaths before straightening and rolling his eyes good-naturedly, "Lissa sprained her ankle on the way back and refused to just let Fredrick carry her back to camp."

Rohin let out a soft laugh, "Yeah that sounds like Lissa…"

"Mm-hm." Chrom agreed, "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

The nerves that had dissipated slightly when he had been too busy worrying if Chrom was alright came flooding back and Rohin glanced around the camp to see if anyone was around, "Uh… do you mind if we talk in my tent?"

"No." Chrom assented as he followed the green-haired male, "Is everything okay?"

Rohin nodded as he closed the tent behind the other to make sure that they would not be interrupted, "I just wanted to speak to you in private."

Rohin turned to face Chrom, but couldn't bring himself the look the handsome man in the eye; he ran a hand through his hair as he let out a nervous breath.

Chrom watched as his usually confident tactician fidgeted and avoided eye contact.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Chrom asked, "I've never seen you like this."

"I'm fine." Rohin muttered, "This is just really important… and I'm trying to figure out how best to say it…"

Chrom didn't know what to say to that; whatever was on the other's mind seemed to really be bothering him.

"Should I give you some more time to think?"

Rohin shook his head rapidly, "No." He replied as he reached into his pocket to fiddle with the item that he so desperately wanted the other man to accept.

"If I don't ask you now, I'll chicken out." He whispered under his breath.

"Alright, well…" Now it was Chrom's turn to take a steadying breath, "There is something that I've wanted to tell you as well."

Rohin looked up from this and blinked, "What is it?"

Chrom let out a soft laugh at the way Rohin kind of perked up, "Well… maybe it's better for me to show you." This was said softly as he took a few steps toward the other male.

Rohin blinked again and for a few moments all they did was stare at each other before Chrom raised a hand to cup the shorter males face and leaned forward.

Rohin let out a small gasp just before their lips touched, but as he felt the other's lips slide against his own, he let out a moan, closing his eyes and pressing further into the kiss.

Chrom pulled away shortly and the two stared at each other once again.

Rohin laughed.

Chrom gave the other a strange look, "What's so funny?"

Finally Rohin removed the item he had been hiding in his cloak, "I've wanted to give you this for a while now." He replied softly as he held out a simple silver ring.

Chrom's eyes widened as he took the offered item, "A ring?"

Rohin nodded, once again turning his head away from the other, "I- I know that we're both men and that we'll never be able to be together – even if you do want me but I-"

Before Rohin could finish Chrom cupped his face again and forced him to look at him again.

"I do want to be with you Rohin, and I couldn't care less what other's think. Maybe we'll have to hide this, but… I definitely want this to happen."

Rohin smiled at the other before leaning forward and pecking the blue haired prince on the lips, "Thanks Chrom."

Chrom gave a warm smile as they pulled away from each other; he glanced down at the ring still in his hand, "I'll need to get you one of these as well."

"I- uh…" Rohin mumbled as he reached back into his pocket and pulled out a ring identical to the one he had given to Chrom

Chrom laughed as he took this ring from Rohin as well before taking Rohin's hand and slipping the ring onto one of his fingers before kissing the knuckle.

Rohin blushed, laughing softly as he reached to take the ring he had given to Chrom back, slipping it onto the other's finger just as the other had done to him.

Leaning forward Chrom kissed Rohin once again.

"Well, now that that's settled." Chrom started as he pulled away, a small smile pulling at his lips, "Why don't you and I go spar."

Rohin burst out laughing, "That's just like you; another man proposes to you and all you can think of is sparring."

Chrom playfully punched the other male in the shoulder before, still laughing, they left the tent.

THE END


	3. Watching, Cordelia X Lissa, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Cordelia/Lissa  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Rohin is the name of my male avatar, he's mentioned in here once so thought I'd warn...  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Fire Emblem: Awakening"

**Watching**

"Cordelia?" Lissa called as she entered the Pegasus Knight's tent.

Cordelia looked up from the book she was reading, "Yes milady?"

"Can I talk to you?" The small blonde asked as she plunked down on the cot next to the other.

"Of course. Is something the matter?"

Lissa shook her head, a smile on her face, "No, no, nothing like that. I was just wondering something."

"All right…" Cordelia trailed off.

Lissa thought for a moment before deciding to just go for it.

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

She had always been known for being pretty blunt.

Cordelia blinked, "Talk to who?"

"My brother, of course."

"Why do I need to talk to the prince?"

Lissa laughed. "Don't be shy; I see the way you look at him."

Cordelia blinked, "The way I look at hand…?" She parroted.

"Yeah, I always catch you looking at him and when you realize that you blush and look away."

Cordelia's eyes widened as she blushed, when was she supposed to say to that?

"It…" She tried before trailing off and starting again, "I don't serve the prince."

"Of course you do; I see you all the time."

Cordelia shook her head, "I'm not staring at him…"

Her face was steadily getting darker.

Lissa blinked, "And who are you looking at?"

Cordelia shook her head again, "I- I can't tell you."

"Aw." Lissa whined, "Come on, I won't tell anyone."

Cordelia's face was starting to match her hair as she vehemently shook her head once again.

"Fine, I'm just going to start guessing." She informed, "Hm… It has to be someone that's always around my brother…"

"Please don't." Cordelia begged.

"Is it Frederick?" Lissa asked, completely ignoring Cordelia's plea.

"No." The redhead replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, then it has to be Rohin."

Cordelia shook her head once more, "It's not."

Lissa gave the "humph" as she crossed her arms over her chest, "It has to be one of them."

"Lissa…" Cordelia looked pleadingly at the other.

"You can tell me." Lissa begged.

"I- I can't."

Lissa pouted, giving the other girl her best puppy eyes.

"It's…" The Pegasus Knight paused and took a deep breath before whispering quietly, "It's you."

Lissa blinked – the redhead had spoken_ too _quietly, "Huh?"

Cordelia let out a defeated sigh, "It's you." She said in a slightly louder voice.

Another blink, "Me?"

"Yes." She gave a sad smile.

"Why you staring at me?"

Cordelia blush to darkly once again.

How could the other not realize?

"Um…"

"Do you like me…? That way…?"

It was Cordelia's turn to blush.

"Um… Yes…"

Lissa smiled brightly, "Oh, I'm so glad."

Another blink, "You are?"

Lissa nodded happily, before blushing softly, "I like you too, but I thought you liked Chrom."

Cordelia didn't know what to say, so she laughed instead.

Lissa joined her.

The laughter broke the tension that it gathered in the room.

They would deal with the complications later.

THE END


	4. Worried, Maribelle X Lissa, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Maribelle/Lissa  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Fire Emblem: Awakening"

**Worried**

"Oh, Lissa dear, are you all right?" Maribelle fussed as she stood and rushed to the other girl.

"I'm fine Maribelle." Lissa assured, "The tea isn't even that hot anymore." She explained as she blew on the finger that had been splashed by the semi hot tea.

"Let me see." Maribelle demanded; she couldn't have her precious Lissa getting hurt.

Lissa relented as the Duchess forcefully grabbed her hand, "It's really nothing."

"Nonsense, we need to get some cold water on this." Maribelle insisted, "Just wait here."

The girls then rushed out of the tent, leaving Lissa to stare after her.

She returned shortly with a damp cloth in her hand.

When she reentered the time she made her way back to Lissa, immediately grabbing her hand again and pressing the damp cloth around.

"It really is fine Maribelle." Lissa insisted again.

"Just because it doesn't hurt now doesn't mean it doesn't need proper attention." Maribelle started, "I simply do not wish you harm to Lissa."

Lissa gave a sigh, "Why are you always so worried about me?"

"Because I care about you." Maribelle said as if it was obvious.

"I know, but it's more than that…" Lissa trailed off, thinking about what to say next, "You don't just worry about me all the time; you're always doing stuff for me to. I mean, whenever we have tea you always make sure it's my favorite kind."

Maribelle laughed softly, "That's what people do when they care about another."

Lissa gave a small "humph."

Maribelle laughed again, "There's no need to give me that sour face."

"But it _has_ to be more than that." Lissa whined.

Another small laugh, she looks at Lissa with a soft expression on her face, "I suppose it is a little more. You see Lissa dear; I care for you more than simply friendship. In fact, I would most closely describe the feeling as love."

Lissa smiled brightly, "Oh, I love you too Maribelle."

A soft expel of breath, "Oh dear Lissa, I am afraid that it is more than that. I do not love you as just a friend; I have amorous feelings for you."

Lissa blushed, a small giggle leaving her lips, "That's what I meant to."

Maribelle blinked at the other girl for a moment before smiling, "Lissa dear you have no idea how much joy that brings me."

Lissa smile shyly before quickly leaning forward and pecking Maribelle on the lips.

Maribelle gazed at Lissa lovingly as she slowly raised her hand to cup Lissa's cheek, pulling the girl in for a more proper kiss.

The girls pulled away slowly.

"You don't have to worry about me so much though." Lissa said with a soft blush still on her face.

Maribelle removed the cloth that she was still holding to Lissa's burnt hand, "I'll try to remember that."

THE END


	5. Cross My Heart, Chrom X Male Avatar, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free.

Pairing: Chrom/Rohin (Male Avatar)  
Rating: K  
Warnings: SPOILERS  
Notes: Rohin is the name I chose for my character so... yeah... Also the title might not make much sense, but I was inspired for it while listening to a song by the same name so I just titled it after that...  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Fire Emblem: Awakening" nor the song "Cross My Heart" by Marina's Trench

**Cross My Heart**

Chrom sighed; it had back been months since they had defeated Grima and though his heart told him Rohin was still out there somewhere, he was beginning to lose faith.

Lissa sat beside him, a comforting and on his knee, "We'll find him."

Turning to look at her, he gave another sigh, "I know, I just- I miss him."

His sister nodded in understanding before standing up once again, "Come on, we're going on patrol; Frederick has everything ready."

Chrom debated not going; what was the point? But he always went on patrol and he knew that if he declined in going just to sit around camp and mope, Lissa would try to force him anyway.

So instead of saying he didn't want to, he gave a weak nod and stood as well before following his sister to where they were supposed to meet with Frederick.

"Good afternoon Milord." The Great Knight greeted as the two of them approached.

Chrom gave a halfhearted nod in response.

With that they started on their way.

Lissa tried to start up conversation after conversation to lighten up the mood, but Chrom refused to participate and eventually her attempts died down.

An hour passed and the three decided to make their way back to camp.

When they were about twenty minutes away from camp they heard a voice.

"Chrom?"

The three froze, the voice sounded all-too-familiar.

Chrom was afraid to turn around; he couldn't be sure he actually heard correctly and he didn't want to have his heart crushed again.

Slowly he forced himself to turn around.

Brown eyes looked back at him; brown eyes that he had gazed into countless times.

The two of them just stared at each other, both sure that if they move the other would disappear.

"Rohin." Chrom breathed.

A slow smile crept onto the green haired male's face.

"I missed you." Chrom whispered.

A soft chuckle, "I missed you too."

Suddenly the fragile moment was broken as Lissa ran passed Chrom and threw her arms around the robed male's neck.

"Rohin, I'm so glad you're back!" The blonde exclaimed as tears trailed down her cheeks.

Rohin laughed as he wrapped his arms around the girl in return, "I missed you too Lissa."

Now that the spell was broken Chrom was able to move forward and as he approached, Lissa pulled away and stepped aside.

Chrom stared at Rohin again and the mage stared back.

"I was beginning to worry I'd never see you again."

"I'm here now." Rohin replied.

It was Chrom's turn to wrap his arms around the other male, "It's so good to see you again."

Before the other could reply he sealed their lips together in a kiss.

Lissa blushed and looked away, giving the two some privacy; Fredrick followed her lead.

Rohin pulled away first and smiled back at the prince, "It's good to see you too."

Fredrick spoke up as he turned back to face them again once he knew that it was safe, "Milord, we really should be making our way back to camp; I'm sure that the other's will want to celebrate Rohin's return as well."

Rohin laughed, "It's good to see you too, Fredrick."

Fredrick gave a small smile and a slight bow, "You as well, Rohin."

"He's right, we should be heading back." Chrom said as he grabbed Rohin's hand.

There was no way he was letting the other go again.

THE END


End file.
